Avengers: Infinity Gauntlet
by Oliver Card
Summary: Picking up mere minutes after Avengers: Infinity War. The remaining avengers must reassemble together to find and track down mad titan now farmer Thanos to discover what it takes to undo his deed. Meanwhile Stark believes there's another way to stop him through time travel.


The film opens with a previously summary of the MCU most relevant films that relate to infinity war as well as a quick more intense summary of infinity war itself most with a quick summary of the crucial snap scenes that also collaged with the End Credits  
of Ant-Man & The Wasp and Captain Marvel. We then see the Marvel Studios Logo which The turns to dust and we pick up where infinity war just left off mere minutes later. Stark suffers from a moment of intense PTSD attacks worse than before from  
the events of Infinity War which he flashes back from, as well as Avengers Assemble again as well as Age Of Ultron where Steve says you could of saved us to Tony in his dream. Stark the accepts his defeat and wants to go home as he remembers about  
Pepper Potts and worry's she has gone too. He then asks Nebula for a ride and she says that hers had been damaged from the fight with Thanos. However they both then find the Guradians Ship Benatar and both look at eachother and Stark says Home Sweet  
Home stood next to Nebula and they walk towards it. We then See the logo for the film Avengers: Infinity Gauntlet

The film then cuts to the Avengers in the same room that Shuri was working on Vision in Wakanda they see the devastation on the battle field, Steve Rogers asks Shuri and Banner if Vision could be fixed. They agree and then gets to work. Meanwhile the  
Avengers then learn that a ship has entered the atmosphere and assemble to its whereabouts Conveniently in Wakanda outskirts not far from them. Rocket then recognises it as their guardians ship, Thor. Looks up and says "Ohh the morons survived well  
that's embarrassing". Stark and Nebula with Kraglin and Starhawks Guardians 3000 from the end of Vol.2 then step out as they met along the way to find a way back to Earth as Kraglin had been there before with Yondu to get Peter Quill and his Zune  
in Guardians Of The Galaxy 1+2 so he knew where they were going and everyone gets reacquainted including Rockett and Nebula which is extremely awkward and made worse by Kraglin.

Meanwhile elsewhere Scott Lang/Ant-Man is stuck in the quantum realm where he sees something strange but fascinating through a weird worldpool meanwhile the quantum realm device on the roof top from the End Credits of Ant-Man & The Wasp has been discovered  
by Ava Starr/Ghost & Bill Foster who see that it has been spotted on the news the two then investigate that night and come face to face with Clint Barton/Ronin who they fight briefly with, they then discover that 3 people that are either out of  
Scott, Hope, Hank or Janet have turned to dust and that Scott the one who is not is in there as his voice can be heard through their communication device , they then read the instructions and get Scott out, Scott is in shock from being let out and  
tells them something.

The scene then cuts to Captain Marvel arriving in New York to the exact area where Fury turned to dust and dropped the emergency pager with her contact on it, she sees a secure message from him that he had planted on the device telling her that he edited  
the pager device she gave him and that he is dead if she is reciecwing this message and that if they are alive she must find the surviving Avengers in o defeat the common cause which he thinks probably relates to the Skrulls from the Captain Marvel  
Movie.

On Titan back in the past Thanos is now farming in piece and gets a visit from Mistress Death who warms him that she gets the feeling that more trouble is on the way for him through different one periods, we learn that he was doing all of the deeds in  
all the films including infinity war for Mistress Death all along, he is then distracted with a visit from Kang The Conquerer who tells him that he has succeeded in great things but nothing that will get past him through any part of history "you've  
wiped out half of all life Thanos" he said "including my own now I'm going to set things right and get what I need but only after your demise", the two of them fight and both survive Kang escapes and Thanos angry and weakend sees his farm completely  
destroyed and he gets angrier and full of revenge and then wants to stop Kang from tearing everything he's built apart and recruits other Black Order members Supergiant and both Black & Red Dwarfs (Cull Obsidians Brothers) to help him he then  
goes to find Nebula

Nebula is still in Wakanda with the Avengers trying to comprehend the events of the snap still. Cap & Stark argue and even fight which leads the others to stop them and the civil war is ended however General Thunderbolt Ross is trying to get hold  
of Rhodes but is not responding as Thanos then arrives to try and capture Nebula too and use her to help before she tries to kill him alongside the Avengers and Guardians 3000 who all get defeated again as she screams when captured by Thanos. The  
Avengers then decide something must be done now to end Thanos's intimidation and will on the universe and regain victory for themselves. They then are interrupted by the entrance of Scott & Clint who say that Scott was trapped in the quantum realm  
and that they found a time vortex which allows people to travel back and forth through time, the Avengers then investigate and Banner has an idea to go back and get the stones which Scott thinks is dangerous but not a bad idea "we'd just need something  
to make it work" Lang says, Stark says to him "Ohh I'm sorry we haven't been properly introduced" Scott says I'm Ant-Man and Stark just laughs and says he knows that he's a friend of Hank Pym's, Stark, Banner and Lang then go through Pyms research  
and watch a video focusing on a wrist watch device that can help transport people from different areas of time and keep them connected to the quantum realm when doing it and through over areas of time and to time periods Stark feels nervous about  
the trip if he goes and debated it until he says no and tries to see if he can find clues in his Barf technology to help the others if they go as a contribution but then learns that he must go because of something he saw which know one else knows  
including us (audiences) know about and he then feels like theres no other way and makes a plan to go back in time with Scott and any other Avengers willing to go. None of them agree but decide to track down Thanos to save Nebula but mostly to bring  
him to justice and find out if the snap can be undone differently.

Scott and Stark then with Bruce Banner and Shuris help once Vision is resurrected slightly differently make the devices with Pyms technology as well as their own. Stark & Lang then travel through the quantum realm and end up in the events of Avengers  
Assemble back in May 2012, Stark has a plan to interrogate Loki and find out Thanos's plan and whereabouts, he then disguises himself as a shield agent stealing badges and outfits and sneaks on to the special guards forces who transport Loki in the  
helicarrier Stark then confronts him in private when he's in his cell about what he knows about the stones and Thanos, Loki is very brief and doesn't help Stark which leaves him to leave curious but furious and believes that he truly had been defeated  
and starts to see everything from everyone else's point of view and how right they were and how wrong he is, he then went to look for Lang who went missing in New York and the two get caught up in the New York Battle where they get help from Captain  
America and Hulk of that time period to find the space and mind stones which they are then provided with, Stark puts them in his Gauntlet which he calls the Stark Gauntlet which is in a secure case and they then set off back through time.

Meanwhile the Avengers in present day set off through space in the Benatar to track down Thanos including Captain America, Captain Marvel, Thor, Rocket, Bruce Banner who still struggles to become the Hulk, Black Widow, Ronin, War Machine & The New  
Vision, whilst Shuri, Okoye and M'Baku stay to defend Wakanda & now Earth with the surviving Wakandans with awkwardly Kraglin & The Guardians 3000 whi get left behind Starhawk & Kraglin look at eachother strangely.

Nebula tries to resist but fails and decides to chose the living option rather than be killed by Thanos. He then gets his new team to spread out and take on Kang The Conqueror with all their forces to defeat him and destroy his sword shaped ship. Meanwhile  
Thanos discovers that the Avengers are after him by the power of the stones warning him and Mistress Draths warming and uses a new army of remaining Sanctuary Ship Henchman to take them on as well as himself with the forced help of Nebula.

Meanwhile Stark & Lang go to the events of Guardians Of The Galaxy in May 2014 and travel safely into space using their wrist technology and the quantum realm as it can let you go anywhere. They travel to the planet Morag as suggested by Rocket earlier,  
where they find and retrieve the Power Stone after a massive fight with a massive amount of the creatures that were seen startled around Quill dancing who Stark & Lang avoid when they see him dancing to "Come & Get Your Love" they then leave  
as they see him get the new switched orb which has the gremlin in it but Star-Lord realises it's been taken already laughs and gives it to Korath The Pursuer Without telling him and his men who then quickly realise themselves. They then see Stark  
and Lang with the real thing who then fight Star-Lord but quickly team up when Stark elaborates and they fight Korath and his men but then fight Star-Lord again who thinks that Stark is insane and Stark decides to let him go as he thinks they should  
not change too much that's going on or let ones from the past know too much they then follow Quill to Zandar where they have another fight with him, but separately with Gamora, Rocket and Groot and they finally get their hands on the Power stone and  
confront them and Stark makes them the team they are and asked Gamora how to get to Vormir to get the soul stone and make them trust him she gives them directions to where it is precisely. Stark joins the Guardians to Knowhere to collect the Reality  
Stone after this and the Guardians in that time period decide to find a new way to get units but remain together after that they then get apprehended by the Nova Corps and arrested. For their fights and other crimes in the Galaxy.

The Avengers then fail to find Thanos in space and discover that things are being changed and they slowly gaining new memories but the last one to forget Captain America quickly remembers that Stark & Lang have gone back in time. Rocket mentions that  
this could be the work of Kang The Conquerer befit ehe losses his memory, the Avengers quickly manage to retain their memories through each other and Steve decides to help Stark & Lang back in time and travels with Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow  
and Bruce Banner/The Incredible Hulk

We then cut to the Soul World where we learn that all the dusted beings are still alive and the Soul World which is inside the Soul Stone, Doctor Strange acknowledges this and says that his plan has succeeded Peter Parker, Star Lord, Drax and Mantis argue  
with him as do Black Panther and the other heroes when they find out that he saw the futures and they didn't win and more to the point Strange gave the Time stone away to Thanos they then see some of Kangs people and forces who rally up and blame  
the heroes who Kang had told them about for their failure as do other criminals who are there who faced these heroes before who attack them, meanwhile Star-Lord comes across, who he thinks is a young person who's in Gamora's planet species thinking  
she's not that last one out of the people from her planet. No one chooses to fight back as they believe they are all dead however Doctor Strange asks Peter to protect them as they are not dead  
And therefore won't fight back.

Back in the past Stark & Lang then go to Vormir where they discover the Red Skull who is the Soul Stone Keeper and fight him when they believe that he is still a threat from before when fighting him and learning what he is doing Stark then has an  
epiphany and accepts that Captain America was right and he was wrong and they then learn that they must sacrifice someone they love to take the Stone, Stark doesn't know where to turn nor him or Lang could sacrifice themselves for each other even  
though their now friends even though they both offered even just for themselves but it doesn't work like that Stark who still believes it could rang present day Pepper Potts whilst thinking that he'll die and that he's sorry for everything she then  
forces him to take her life for it to work as Happy Hogan and lots of her beloved friends and colleagues of hers had turned to dust and she's willing to do anything for her future husband to stop him going through pain, Stark says no and ends the  
call. Then Thanos arrives as he learns what's going on and thinks he can get Gamora back by sacrificing Nebula however she sacrifices herself for Gamora and Stark gets emotional over her scarfice but then grabs Gamora and they escape with the Stone,  
Thanos gets furious and decides to forget about Kang for now and go after The Avengers first.

Steve, Natasha & Bruce then find Stark, Lang and Gamora in the Doctor Strange time period of October 2016 where they break into the sanctum sanctorum to get the Time Stone where they tell doctor Strange what's going on they let him defeat Dormarmu  
first and then take the Stone.

Thanos travels back to present day and fights the Guardians 3000, Kraglin & the rest of the Avengers we then discover that Clint Barton was a Skrull all along who decides to cooperate with Thanos to survive and reveals the Skrulls are amongst earth  
or at least the ones that survived. MenWhile however Thanos gets furious as he sees his snap is being undone and everyone is brought back to where they dusted from, as people are all coming back he then decides to escape quickly and get the new gauntlet  
from Stark kill them all and snap his fingers again just as he leaves the Avengers and Wakandans who attempt to go after him but fail.

Whilst waiting for Strange, Thanos arrives with his remaining Black Order to steal the gauntlet and get the stones back as is confronted and fought by Stark, Gamora, Rogers, Lang, Banner who finally becomes the Hulk but Professor Hulk & Natasha/Black  
Widow. Thanos gets shocked as he sees that all those he faced actually had been in alliance the whole time they then get an unexpected visit from Mistress Death who praises Thanos for everything he's done and rewards him by making him worthy of the  
infinity sword that she gives him, she then orders him to take on the Avengers as he wanted Thanos and the his reaming Black Order then attack in one final battle they are then interveened half way through by the rest of the Avengers from present  
day who went back in time including those who dusted after Doctor Strange of that time period defeats Dormammu and Kacelius he then trades the Stone to Tony who has it safe but Thanos grabs the gauntlet and puts it on Cap and Tony then intensively  
fight Thanos to get the gauntlet off Mistress Death demands him to snap again but Captain America distracts him, Black Widow kills Hawkeye Skrull and discovers the fate of the real one but as Rogers is about to be killed by Thanos, Stark takes his  
place and dies instead saying that he's sorry to Cap and that he was wrong from the start and tells him the Avengers are his now, Rogers is in shock and gets emotional almost Captain Marvel & Thor then take over and fight off Thanos whilst the  
others take on his Henchman and Mistress Death Captain Marvel has a massive independent fight with Thanos and learns that he's in bad physical pain beforehand through an injury she manages to weaken him whislt Professor Hulk gets hold of the gauntlet  
only for Thanos to cut off his arm with the sword. Thor then finishes Thanos off with Stormbreaker by cutting his arm off with it then Thanos says that he should of gone for the head and puts the gauntlet awkwardly on his other arm and Mistress Death  
makes the gauntlet cooperate with his over hand, Captain Marvel then grabs and removes it and blasts Thanos away with it simultaneously to Thor chopping Thanos head off with the Stormbreaker. The war is then thought to be over Thanos and his black  
order are all dead and everyone is back from the soul world however Tony and Nebula are dead, Captain America and the other Avengers then take on Mistress Death and she retreats knowing she's failed for now as Thanos has. The Avengers and Guardians  
Then all have swarma in the Avengers mansion the guardians return to space with the surviving Guardians 3000 and Kraglin and some of the other avengers retire including Captain America, Thor & Hulk meanwhile a repeat of the Avengers Age Of Ultron  
ending occurs with Captain Marvel replacing Captain America with Black Widow training who are known as The New Avengers.

The film ends with the post credit scene that see Tony's funeral which leads Peter Parker on a new road when he is told he has a school trip to England coming up. Meanwhile another end post credit scene reveals Kang The Conquerer who is annoyed at the  
likes of the Avengers traveling though time and wants to do it to them to cause trouble throughout reality for them not only for their efforts but standing in his way of defeating Thanos himself.

The New Avengers Will Return 


End file.
